Universal: A DBZ story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This my take on some things in the dragon ball series/universe. Some things are original, like future Goku is dead. Anyway, this story will be filled with so much emotions. Disclaimer: Contains boyxboy love, death,mpreg,some violence and bad words. You have been warned. Hope you read this and like it.
1. Breathe

**I'm not too familiar with the dragon ball series and universe, so please forgive me and not be too hard on me if I got some things wrong. But I do wanna try writing a story so here it is. I will make some chapters for this story...I promise. For this opening chapter though, it will talk about future Goku dying and our current Goku fighting some Frieza wannabe monsters and having to face the hell cat he loves so much. A secret will be put in place...I won't tell you, you'll have to find out...stay tuned.**

 _Chapter 1: Breathe_

Future:

Lungs were being crushed together into a dessert of emptiness, he gasps for air but couldn't find any. He couldn't breathe..his vision started getting blurry. His ears couldn't hear a sound...no one was home. His legs wobbled under him as he tries to make it to their bedroom, alive. He sees his two sons, he sees his scolding wife, he sees his friends in which he calls family, he sees his grandchildren. He sees his life flashing through his own eyes and then...BOOM! He then sees...darkness and is on the floor.

"Chi Chi..."

Present:

Goku punches this monster to a bloody pulp. The monster tries to fight back but then blacks out from exhaustion. His buddies practically lined up to have a chance to defeat the savage saiyan...lets just say, the battle didn't last so long and all the monsters are either dead or...dead. Goku smiles at himself, feeling proud of his work. He flies over to his and Chi Chi's house and went inside to get some water.

"GOKUUU!"

He smiles even bigger, his loving wife is standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded across her chest and her usual angry facial expression. Goku cheerfully answers," Hello babe. Nice to see you too. How was your day?" Chi Chi rolls her eyes,"You dork! How many times do I have to tell you to not only not bring filth into my house but to knock whenever you get home so that I know it's you. Geez, your so difficult to deal with Goku." Goku still wouldn't stop smiling, in which he knows is infuriating Chi Chi even more."I love you too Chi Chi." He says.

He walks quickly over to her and kissed her lips swiftly before going inside his son's room to say hello to him. Chi Chi stills for a second but then rolls her eyes and went inside the kitchen to make dumplings and pizza. Goku sees his baby on the bed reading a book Chi Chi most likely forced him to read. He plucks the book away from his hands, making his son stand on his bed in surprise."Daddy! Your home, yay!" He smiles a big "Goku" smile at his dad and opens his arms for a hug. Goku picks him up and spins him around, given his son kisses all over his face, tickling him in the process."Hello Goten! How was your day buddy?" Goten says,"It's been normal dad...studying and piano lessons and all." Goku is now the one shaking his head.

Goku hugs his son for a while and suddenly has a idea,"Hey Goten buddy. Would you like to go to the park and get some ice cream?" Goten laughs and wiggles in his dad's arms,"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Goku grins and the two went outside and teleport to the nearest playground to have son Father and Son time.

Future:

"Goku no! Please don't die on me..don't die on your family!" Chi Chi shakes her husband violently and throws really cold water on his face multiple times. But it didn't work at all. She started to cry as Gohan and Goten try to call for help and comfort the kids, who are witnessing a terrible, terrible scene. Pan walks over to her father and asks him in worry,"Will grandpa be okay dad?" Gohan cups her face in his hands,"I don't know baby. I..I just don't know." Pan looks sadder and she started to cry. Ambulances arrived and brought Goku to the hospital, with Chi Chi right behind him.

Gohan tells Goten to bring Pan and the rest of the kids to his home and that he will pick up Pan a little later. Goten nodded his head and does what Gohan says, teleporting the kids back to his house trying to distract and occupy them. Gohan looks at the sky and started to cry, green arms eloped around his chest and pulled him close and kissing his cheek,"Everything will be alright Gohan. We will go through this together." Gohan's heart flutters and he turns in the person's arms,"I love you so much Piccolo.." The couple leaned toward and kiss, pouring every once of emotion and love into that one meeting of flesh.

 _Two hours later..._

"I'm so sorry madam son, we tried everything we can possibly do and some that we haven't done before, but..your husband is dead. Goku Son is dead..." Every person closed their ears as they hear a high screechy cry, soon to be turned into a wail flowing throughout the hospital. Chi Chi cries like her life depends on it. Her heart wrenches with sadness and despair..her husband is dead. He will never come back again like before because this time, he died of natural causes and not in battle.

When the rest of the family heard the news, they were all sad and crying their tears out. Everyone visited Chi Chi at the hospital while trying to comfort and counsel her. Goten couldn't handle seeing his dad's now permanent dead body on the bed, he silently, secretly and quickly ran out of the hospital and fell on his knees in front of the hospital's exit entrance statue of a heart. He cries quietly, tears racing down his cheeks and his breath staggering with every inch of pain and sadness.

Trunks began to worry when he couldn't see his husband anywhere in the hospital. He walked out of the hospital and found Goten behind the heart shaped statue. He gathers Goten into his arms and kisses him with every once of love place in it."I'm so sorry love, I'm so so sorry.." Goten cries into his shoulder as Trunks carries him inside the hospital and Goku's room. Chi Chi saw her son crying and she hugs him tightly as he is placed down next to her. She counsels and comforts him as they cry together.

The room flows open and a young man stands in the entrance,"I'm Goku's lover...but I'm in spirit form and I'm here to collect Goku." He sadly looks at Goku's now pale soulless body and tears went down his face.

Chi Chi was surprise at the mysterious man's words...then began to get angry,"I don't give a f*ck about who you are or who gave you 'permission' to collect my husbands body, you won't get it and not even lay a nail on him. So get away before I take care of you myself!" The guy looked sympathetic at Chi Chi.

"Alright then love, let's get the ball rolling. I will take him away by force.."

A sneaky smile was formed on his face.

Chi Chi, what did you do...

 **What do you guys think? Did I do it really well? I hope I did. For the next chapter, we will continue with what we left off and also show some scenes in present and "future past" between Goku and this mysterious man. See all of you later. Byyyye!**


	2. Love is for real and Hell cat strikes

**What's up y'all. It's your girl, Shimmer Star 5 back with another chapter to my story. I just updated another chapter for my Star Wars story "Oh Obi Wan" if you wanna check it out. You can search for it but it's best if you just look in the story section on my profile. Anyways, we left off with Goku's apparent secret lover, who is told by God to collect Goku's soul. For those who were confused earlier, I. Which I apologize. Also Chi Chi, Goku's newly widow, is angry at the man and his claims. Declaring to not give up the soul of Goku without a fight. Oh yeah, this is the summary for the future. For the present, Goku came home from fighting and is playing with his son Goten, trying to have a closer bond with his son that he didn't raise for the last seven years of Goten's life. If I made a mistake about the age earlier or if any of you guys are confuse, I again apologize. Now we can talk about this chapter, for this chapter we will continue where we left off. Chi Chi will try to fight the man but Goten will pull her away and stop the fight with powerful words. Meanwhile, Krillin is in traffic trying to race to the hospital to pay respect to his dear friend and who he considers "family member," Goku. There will be touching moments and for the present, Goku will hang out with his son but have scary visions about the future. That is all I'm telling you all. I'm so so sorry that I took so long. Now if you will, please enjoy this chapter and my story in general.**

 _Chapter 2: The love is for real and Hell cat strikes_

Present

Goten laughs as he slides down the big slide called "The Dragon," the biggest slide in their town. Goku smiles as he sees his little son having fun at the playground. Goten is having so much fun, but not other kids. Well...you see, Goten loves the slide so much that he keeps teleporting himself back to the top and uncounciously not letting other kids have a turn. In which Goku notices this a few minutes later.

"...MOMMMY! THIS BOY IS BEING MEAN AND NOT SHARE!"

"DADDY!JUST LIKE SHE SAID, THIS MEANIE IS SHARING THE SLIDE AND I WANT TO GO ON!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANNA GO ON SLIDE NOW!"

Goten stopped going down the slide and stayed at the top, covering his ears. Goku frowned at the embarrassment his son is enduring and teleported himself to get his son and bring him back down."Dad..why are little kids screaming?" Goku's heart flutters in sadness."Oh Goten, I think it's because you love the slide so much that you didn't see the other kids who wanted to go on the slide also." Goten then understood and asked if he can go to the kids and apologize. Goku smiles warmly at his son."Of course Goten, I'm proud of you so much." Goten smilled at his father and walked over to the kids, apologizing to each and every one of them. The kids forgave him and invited him to play, in which he accepts.

Hours later, everyone leaves and Goku carries Goten on his hip and bought ice cream for the two of them. When they reached home, Goten already finished his ice cream but was sleeping. Goku opened the door and placed his son in bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead,"Have a good nap my little man." He walks out of the room and closes the door lightly.

Future

Chi Chi lunges at the mysterious man and manages to pull out a few hairs off his head. But before any damage was done, Goten wraps his arms around his mother's waist and pulls her away from 'stranger danger' before she gets punched all the way to Saturday. Chi Chi growls and struggles to get loose from her younger son's hard grip on her. Gohan looks at his brother and they both nodded their heads at each other. "You can take our father's soul, just take care of it and make sure you actually are taking it to God." The man nodded his head and extracted Goku's soul from his body as Chi Chi screams and cries harshly.

Meanwhile, Krillin is stuck in traffic."Oh man..Come on you guys! I got a friend who died. I need to..to go to the hospital (sniffles) I need to pay my respects to him." Tears went down his cheeks. With what to expect in the world now, they won't have Goku to help them..the dragon balls don't have the power to resurrect people who died of natural causes. So Goku is gone forever. It's all because of one creature..

..cell..

Present

Chi Chi growled when Goten didn't came down for dinner."What did you do Goku?! What did you do that makes my little Goten not want to eat?" Goku sheepishly looked at his wife,"Well..I think it's the ice cream we got, yeah, he got too much of it." There was a few scary moments of silence. As Chi Chi didn't say anything, Goku got more afraid of her usual loud outburst. He always tenses when Chi Chi moves her mouth, getting ready for her screams. But his wife kept tricking him..a while later, when he least expects it..

"WHAT IN THE WORLD GOKU! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE MY LITTLE GOTEN SOMETHING THAT WILL POSION HIS HEALTH! ICE CREAM IS A WASTE OF MONEY LIKE TRAINING AND MARTIAL ARTS IS A WASTE OF TIME!"

Goku made a mental note to himself...

He will need to make a appointment with the doctor, fearing that he just lost his hearing..for both ears.

Future

"But Goten, why are you leaving. It's too dangerous out there! What if you and the baby get hurt?" Trunks asked Goten frantically. His husband looked sad and hugged his love."I know my love, but me and the baby will be okay. Besides, I can take care of myself Trunks. I beat you so many times..remember that." He lightly joked. Goten packed the rest of his and the baby's stuff and zipped up the bag. He began to walk out the door before his husband grabbed his wrist.

When he turned back, he frowned when he found tears in Trunk's eyes. Trunks pulled him close and kissed his lips harshly, pouring all his love and emotions into that one last meeting of flesh. Minutes pass until they pulled away for air." Goodbye..I love you Goten." Goten smilled at him,"I love you to Trunks." He walked out the door with his things and closed it tight. It would be nearly a year until he would see his husband again, with his baby, Trenten.

Goten was lucky to escape the horrors on earth, whatever he notices or not. Because what happens next, would've break his heart, seeing the pain not only the world went through..

But what Trunks went through..

 **Hey I'm done! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I do. I spent the whole day revising and fixing this chapter for it to be the best that it could be from the advice that I got. I hope you all read not only this story but my other stories too. Bye and see you later. :)**


	3. The clues of A nightmare coming

**Hi you guys. I like the reviews and favorites coming in for my stories and I just wanna say keep that up. It's really appreciative for it and it will help me become a better writer and storyteller. For the story though, I just started my research on the timelines for the Future Trunks saga or something like that and there will be some revisions and changes starting with this chapter. For the Future Trunks and Goten, they are from timeline 3. The Trunks from timeline 2 will come into play soon but I won't promise that it will be in this chapter though. I will explain everything as much as I can with my author's update that I will post soon after this chapter before we continue on with the story. I also want to apologize because I remember that I think in the first chapter, I said that I will show the connection between the mysterious guy and Goku but I wasn't able to. That will be the first thing that I will show in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, see ya.**

 _Chapter 3: The Clues of A Nightmare Coming_

 _Afterlife:_

"(Yawn) Where am I? Hmm, the last thing I remember is...falling and dying. Oh no, Goten...Gohan.." Goku started to worry. He left his family and friends way to soon. Suddenly, a voice snapped him out of his worriedness. "Hey Goku...remember me?" Goku spinned around and smilled in happiness when he saw a familiar face. He ran towards that person and hugged them tightly.

"Jensen!"

 _Present:_

"Daddy don't go, please don't leave us..don't leave me." Goten cried out. Goku petted his hair and smoothed it out of his son's face while he looked down and smilled softly at his little boy. Goten knew that look, he knew that smile. He started wailing and crying his eyes out. He ran to his dad and hugged him."I love you daddy.." He whispered softly. Goku lifted him up and kissed his forehead, setting him on his hip."Back at you son, don't cry okay. I will always be there with you." Goten nodded his head and the two saiyans hugged each other for a while until a little man says it's time to go.

Goku hugs his family and friends and slowly goes up, waving goodbye at them smiling sadly. The whole gang had tears in their eyes as they saw Son Goku flying away from them."Remember you guys, I will always be with yoouuuuu!" Yells Goku as he is flown away and disappeared.

For Good.

 _Future(Timeline 3):_

[ **hey you guys, it's the author here. "Future" won't just be that anymore, to make more sense, it will tell you which future trunks saga timeline it will be in or reference in. Just wanna let you guys know.** ]

"Almost...there. Hold on baby, Hold on." Huffs out Goten as he reaches a little hut in a middle of a abandoned island. He has been walking and flying for days to no end, making him hungry and weary. He wonders where his husband is coping with his departure right now. He really misses him but he knows that he has to do this. He has to train, even though he didn't like it that much..'too much like dad, I wish that I can be my own person this moment..but I can't. It's really needed of me.' Goten thought. He reaches the hut and knocks on the door.

Goten waits for a few moments before the door opens and reveals old master Roshi glancing up at him. "Say...is that you Gohan? You haven't gotten so big like your father Goku." Goten chuckles a little bit, first sound of happiness ever since his journey to reach the hut." No master Roshi. My name is Goten, Gohan's younger brother and Goku's second son. I have come here to start training to become stronger. It's really needed and urgent because, more pure evil power is rising above us and many tragedies have fallen. Please master Roshi..please." Master Roshi looked at Goten for a good minute, then he sighed and nodded his head, inviting the boy to come into his home.

[ **sorry for interrupting once again but, for those who know DBZ and future trunks saga, remember that future Gohan died when Trunks was like what 13? Well, it will happen but it will be a little years later since I already messed that part up. When Trunks is 19, Gohan will die...in which will happen next chapter! Stay tuned and get your tissues. :) hehehe.** ]

Months have already passed since Goku's tragic death from the evil heart virus inplanted by Imperfect Cell, in which that is when the meeting of Roshi and Goten took place. Destruction has started to erupt on the planet earth. Every Z-Fighter tried to stop the rebels of evil from causing more damage. Piccolo was the first one up to try to stop them.

But the first to die.

 _Past (the start of the beginning of DB series):_

Bardock sits on the ground near a silver tombstone, next to his wife Gine. The mother of his two children. She has died in childbirth when bringing Kakarot (Goku) to life. Bardock mourned for her death for a short period of time. But it caused his little pebble of kind nature to slowly wither away. Gine was the one to keep that flame on and letting it out. But since she is gone, who is there to infuel the flame, to keep it burning and going out. Who is there to keep Bardock from not being kind anymore...no one. Bardock has nobody except his kids.

Tora walks next to Bardock and sits next to him, startling the man. Bardock stops being startled after a few seconds of shock and grunts in greeting. Tora chuckles and mockingly grunts back. He then sobers up and gets serious, placing a hand on Bardock's shoulder."Hey friend..is everything aye okay? Are you alright Bardock, you know you can tell me anything...anything at all." Bardock sighed and turned away from Tora, his back facing his friend.

Tora moved closer and started rubbing his back all over. He is worried for his friend, the captain of their squad. Bardock has been upset every year for a few days, especially on this day. Each year, it gets worse and worse. Becoming unbearable to handle. "Bardock, you might not accept me when I say this but.. I love you and I hate to see you upset like this. I know you still love Gine and will never even think of leaving her side and be with me but, if we are still friends after this, I want to be there for you. We can grieve together. Not only is Gine your wife, but she was my best friend also, after you of course...please don't hate me Bardick, please don't shut me out." Bardock started to have tears in his eyes.

He turns and face Tora, moving his hand to lovingly cup his friend's cheek."You don't know how much I love you and how this means to me Tora. I love you." He moves closer and the two pressed their lips together in a kiss. The ghost of Gine watched the two and smilled, happy that her husband finally found love again and won't mentally torture his body anymore. Bardock hugs Tora and brings him on top of himself, never breaking the kiss.

Tora sighs in happiness, being truly happy that Bardock is finally his and being with him. The two went to their chambers and made love for hours. A month later, the two got married. Everything was going great for them, the two were so much in love. It all ended, unfortunately, in an ambush. Frieza ordered the squad to go to this planet to complete an assignment given by him that "needed" to be done. Bardock was injured from a previous raid and was in a coma.

Kakarot was still crying out his lungs. He wailed miserably as he knew that no one will come to comfort him. Bardock woke up, hearing his son cry. The doctors took out the IV's that were in him and he got info on the mission and decided to go help his crew."No Bardock! Don't do this, please. You are not well yet." Bardock reassured the doctors that he was fine. What he found made him even more depressed. He stayed that way all until his death when he stands up to Frieza.

His crew is dead, the love of his wife is dead. He and Tora couldn't even have their honeymoon because of this false assignment, this ambush. "Frieza will pay for this...Frieza! The hate flowed through his body as he races back to Planet Vegeta in pain. As he gets back inside Planet Vegeta and walks inside the Saiyan pub to warn the others, he sees his husband's face, his sons, Gine, his crew and a glimpse of the future.

"I might die, but I will do so by trying!"

 _Afterlife:_

The two men hugged each other as Goku's eyes filled with tears. "I..I thought I will never ever see you again Jensen. You don't know how much I missed you." Jensen pulled back and smilled softly at Goku's tear streaked face, he cupped it in his hands and grazed the saiyan's cheekbones with his thumbs."I'm so happy to see you Goku. Ever since I died, it has been lonely here. I've been hurting not by my own death..but...but by you annulling our marriage and marrying Chi Chi, that..woman. Please don't leave me, we can finally be together again..in heaven." Goku frowned slightly and closed his eyes for a few minutes, worrying Jensen.

Finally he glanced back at Jensen's eyes and smiles sheepishly,"I guess this would be really difficult to explain to my family and friends, also Chi Chi. But yes Jensen, I will be with you again..be my husband again Jensen," Jensen lighted up with joy,"Even though after all this time I still don't know what a husband is." Jensen roared with a husky laughter that every girl would love and kissed Goku's lips, making Goku yelped in surprise. Goku then calmed down and kissed Jensen back, somehow popping out a golden diamond ring band and slipping it on Jensen's ring finger, with Jensen somehow doing the same.

The two men pulled apart and were surprised to see beautiful and rare ringers on their fingers and they shrugged their shoulders after minutes of silence. They smilled at each other again and continued kissing like there is no tomorrow.

 **Finally.. I'm done with this chapter. I hope you guys like this. I tried to make it as good as possible but I know that there might be flaws somewhere and that some people might not like it. But hey, no one is perfect and we all are here to just show our passion and love for imagination and writing. Please review, like, follow and favorite pretty please. I would need all the advice, support and love that I could get. See you guys next time, see ya.**


	4. Author's note

**Okay you guys, I will explain everything that I will talk about for my story. It will be mark off as 1,2,3 and so on.**

 **1: Timeline three will talk about Goten training with Master Roshi and giving birth to his and Trunks's son Trenten. Then it will reference that all Z- Fighters are quickly dying ever since the death of timeline three Goku. After that, Timeline three will talk about the death of Gohan and the death and revival of Trunks since in the actual timeline three, that Trunks dies. But also, how Goten will die later on when he is trying to save his son. Trunks will meet his son when Trenten is send to Chi Chi to take care of.**

 **2: The afterlife that shows Goku is showing that Goku from timeline three. There is no such thing as alternative afterlife, there is only one. So therefore since I am the author, his after will be the one for all universes/timelines and everyone who deserves to be in the afterlife should share.**

 **3: eventually, there will be a big battle involving a really powerful bad guy that will connect the timelines together and there will be everyone from any alternate universes in the same spot to use their powers together to protect planet Earth.**

 **4: Goten from timeline three will never be revived. Period(after the coming period,watch(:-- ).**

 **I hope this clears up some things that you want to know, feel free to ask any questions that you wanna ask and always review, love, follow and favorite. See you all later and I hope the next chapter is as good as the other ones and so on.**


End file.
